The present invention relates to a time twister cylinder head for use in internal combustion engines. In particular, the present invention contemplates the use of rotary intake and exhaust valves coupled to an engine crankshaft through the use of pulleys and belts to prescribe a determined ratio between the rate of rotation of the crankshaft and the rate of rotation of the valves.
In the prior art, the use of rotary valves to control supply and exhaust to and from an engine cylinder, respectively, is known. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,079,741 to Calkins et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,746 to Tower
U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,758 to Rahmeyer
U.S. Pat. No. 1,572,085 to Risden
U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,076 to Clementson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,381 to Little
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,500 to Hansen
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,385 to Lamont
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,900 to Ruffolo
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,870 to Place et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,645 to Templeton.
None of these references is believed to fairly teach or suggest the teachings of the present invention, particularly, the concept of two rotary valves, each of which is in the form of a shallow cylinder having side openings facing in opposed directions and with the drive means therefor being disposed therebetween.